The Light and how she changed the world
by joyincreation
Summary: How could we have prevented Jasmine, Cordy going evil, and the Beast? Well it all really comes down to a 17 year old girl with purple hair and a tongue ring. Set at the very end of The Price in season three, definately weird but then again it always is
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay now while it's true I do usually write GG fics, I watch Angel re-runs religiously and I was thinking the other day… What was a huge problem on Angel? Jasmine, well how could you prevent Jasmine? Have someone else there to comfort Connor in his extreme time of need. But this would have to be a very special someone, so came my idea for 'The Light'. Now that I have given you the basics of my very no-expertise on all things Angel I do have to warn you that this is my first Angel fic and I may get a lot of things wrong so all I can ask of you is that you don't yell at me, just helpful suggestions please…

Thank you for even considering reading this story because I'm one of those people that have to make everything happy and I don't think that I have an angsty bone in my body to even begin to make things not work out.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Luciana

In the hotel everyone is talking about the destroyer, when someone walks through the door. A girl about 17 with purple, red, orange, blonde, and brown hair with a nose piercing walks in dressed like she should be in a bad vampire movie, that means combat boots and plaid mini, and a army shirt.

"Hello Angel," She says in an accent that isn't really American but isn't anything else really (and when she talks we can see she has a tongue ring).

Angel swings around from where he is watching everyone work to look at the girl, just like everyone else in the lobby. "Luciana?"

Everyone is looking at Angel like he's crazy and the girl walks down the stairs and gives Angel an unexpected hug, "Hey Angel, its good to see you not evil," Luci laughed looking around at everyone else in the lobby, "Where's Wes…Angel please don't tell me you ran off the only who can explain to these people who I am…come on I was going to do the whole 'I am the Light' thing and then he would do his smart thing you just ruined the entire effect of my arrival, oh and by the way he's dying inside even more than you are so as soon as we get your boy out of the other dimension your going to go apologize, okay?"

"Luci, he stole my…" Angel started being very un-Angel like and actually arguing with the girl while the others just look on confused.

"Don't care, apologize," Luci stated then ran over to where Fred was and hugged her also, "Fred how are you? God it's been so long oh and..." Then she whispered something into Fred's ear that made Fred's eyes go wide with shock and look at Luci like she was insane.

"Okay does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Gunn asked incredulously

"Oh my bad I've totally forgotten to tell everyone who I am where are my manners, My Name is Luciana, I'm over 12 millennia old, although I've only been in this current body for 17 years, and 'I'm the Light' which basically means I'm all knowing and have a really cool mojo that I'll show you all later, now Angel we really need to talk, see your going about this whole thing wrong because what you've failed to see is that he's in an **Alternate** dimension which means that time doesn't act the same as it does here, he's going to come out of that thing at 16 and he was raised by Holtz so you know he's not going to like you or demons very much which is why my good friend the powers have sent me to help out a little, okay so is everyone following so far?"

"No what thing, what are you talking about?" Angel asked very confused.

"Okay Connor, as in your son, as in the destroyer, is going to come crashing in here through a portal pretty soon and we don't really have time to argue because I need to get some stuff done before he comes other wise it will just fuck everything up, so Fred and I would ask for Wes but since someone decided to be an asshole to the man that tried to save his son, I'll ask Lorne would you two please help me?" Luci asked nicely to the very confused Lorne and Fred but the got up and walked over to her anyways.

"What do you need us to do?" Fred asked willing to do just about anything to get Connor back.

"Well I need to read your minds both of you then I should be good, oh and Cord your up next," Luci said as she looked Fred straight in the eyes for a moment then went on to Lorne, "Okay Cordy your up,"

This time Luci's eyes glowed and she put her hands up to the sides of Cordy's head and it took a long time before her eyes became the normal gray color and she put her hands down, "Thank you, now guys just two warn you I'm going to have to bring back a few friends,"

And this was all the warning that they got before she looked directly into one of the Wolfram and Hart camera's shutting off there connection for good and then her whole body began to glow purple. She raised a few feet above the floor and the room began to shake a little, then after a huge flash of purple light coming off of Luci she fell to the floor and we see three bodies laying next to her…

The first unexpectedly is Wes…

The second even more so is Doyle…

But the third shocks everyone in the room, except for Luci and the other two of course…

Spike…

"Luc?" Spike yelled getting up to his feet and shocking everyone more, if possible by hugging her, "Hey I like the soul you popped me with, I know Angel darling hates his but I'm kind of liking it,"

"I'm glad you like the present, you were always so hard to shop for" Luci laughed and then ran over to where Doyle and Wes were laying, "Oh and just so you know Doyle has been watching y'all since he croaked and Wes here, well the last thing our Wes remembers is getting to work on translating the whole 'the father will kill the son' thing so he didn't take your son yet so I guess you don't have to apologize, but be nice, and as much as I would like you all to have the touching reunion that you will have in a couple of minutes Connor is coming in three, two…"

This is where the portal opens Connor comes out slays huge demon guy, the points his little gun type thing and says

"Hi, dad,"

A/N: I'm sorry if that totally sucked but how much can you guys blame me, its like almost four o'clock I'm running on caffeine-free Pepsi and brownies (not even the special kind, just joking I swear) but trust me it will get better, then I'll start getting really cocky and arrogant in my A/N instead of being self-depricating, but please just read the next chapter and if you don't like it then you can stop reading that's all I ask

Oh and by the way this is going to be a happy story so that means, couples. Now obviously Luci and Connor will be a couple, and I really want to write Fred and Wes, but other than that I really have no preference, except for lately I've been wanting to try my hand at a little slash and I was thinking that Angel and Spike might be good for that but if you guys want me to save that for another story then that's cool too

Just one more thing don't worry everything will remain PG-13 nothing naughty for this story if your wondering,


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay when I said PG-13 I meant no sex, there will certaintly be things that you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie but no sex that what I should have said.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

Conner shoots the two spikes at Angel who dodges them both and moves toward Conner, but Luci holds out her hand and moves toward him herself. Connor is trying to move his arm but can't because of Luci's mojo.

"Tsk, tsk, you really shouldn't try and kill daddy you know," Luci says walking around Connor like she's studying him.

"Yeah, well daddy's a vampire so…" Connor says flippantly, "Now would you mind letting me go?"

"We'll aren't we just like uncle Spike," Luci said smiling at the bleach blonde, "Now are you going to come with me willingly or do I have to force you?"

"Depends are you human?" Connor asked not taking his eyes off of Angel

"Depends on what you mean by human, you see demons are pure evil right?"

"Well yeah," Connor said as if it was a stupid question

"Well you see humans are a mix of good and evil and can chose which path to follow, but see I'm the Light which means that I don't have that choice, I'm pure good, but this body is a human one if that's what your asking," Luci said now standing directly in front of Connor

"And how do I know that you aren't a demon?" Connor asked finally taking his eyes off of Angel and letting them rest on Luci

"Because you can feel it, you've known demons your entire life you can feel evil, do you sense any on me?" Luci asked now taking a step back from Connor

"No," Connor relinquished

"Okay so that means that your not going to kill anyone you see here, correct?" Luci asked letting her magical grip lighten a little.

"For now," Connor submitted rubbing his arm.

"Okay, Angel darling do you have one of the suites ready?" Luci asked completely letting Connor go and turning to Angel.

"Yeah 501, why?" Angel asked completely awed

"Well see me and your boy here need to a have a conversation that could last for days so I think that we should a least be comfortable don't you?" Luci smiled then not waiting for an answer walked up to where Connor was looking meanly at Spike and Doyle who were calmly talking, like this was all no big deal, grabbed his arm and walked him up the stairs and took him to their suite, with two bedrooms of course.

"A conversation huh?" Connor asked pulling his arm out of her grasp, "What is this are you going to try and convince me that my dad has changed and he's good now?"

"No, I'm just going to show you a few things then were going to talk," Luci said and gestured for him to sit down on the sofa next to her and when he reluctantly did she put her hands out next to his head and began to gently massage his temples before pumping him full of memories.

Connor saw Liam when he first met Darla, he saw how he became Angelus, he saw all of the horrible things that Angelus did, and then he saw the gypsies take him and give him a soul. Connor felt the regret and just general loathing that Angel had for himself, how he wasted years away in alleys with rats. He saw all the great things that Angel had done and how he felt when he lost Doyle, how he felt when he discovered that Darla was pregnant with a human boy, and how he felt when he held Connor for the first time. Connor felt and saw all the things that Angel had ever experienced in his life, but that was not the end of the things he saw. Connor saw Holtz' life, how he hunted the animals of night, and how Angelus and Darla killed his family, how he struck a deal with a demon, and all the years of waiting, he saw all the things that Holtz did to destroy his father and how when he found out he had a soul, it just made things the better for him.

Luci pulled her hands away when the visions she gave him had finished and watched as he gasped for breath and watched as the realization crept onto his face. Angel was not all evil and should be destroyed, Holtz was not all good and should be protected, both were just, okay well only one was human, but both were just good men who tried to do the right thing.

"Now where do you think you can do the most good?" Luci asked as Connor looked up into her face.

"He's not bad," Connor said looking almost angry

"No, Holtz isn't bad he's a good man who made some mistakes, but that's not what I asked where do you think you can do the most good?" Luci repeated the question knowing, like any good all knowing being would, exactly what Connor was talking about.

"Most likely with you," Connor answered truthfully.

"This is true, and I have to tell you that I'm staying here, there are good people, and some good non-people, down there who could use our help, what do you think?" Luci asked sitting back a little.

"I think I want to wait a few days before going down there," Connor answered mirroring her actions.

"Don't want them to think that you are won over so easily, well I can confirm that your not, almost as stubborn as your dad I'll give you that," Luci said getting up and walking over to the doors to the three bedrooms, "Now which room do you want?"

Back down stairs everyone is kind of freaking out, mainly Angel considering his old friend, his old childe, and Wesley who he wasn't really talking to right now were back. His son was now 16 and upstairs with the Light doing who knows what.

"So um someone want to tell me what's going on?" Wes asked being very confused considering that the last thing he remembered doing was sitting down to do a little translating and now here he was, Connor was 16, Spike and Doyle were back, and some girl just ran up the stairs with Connor.

"That girl, she's the Light, she brought back Spike and Doyle, and erased some of your memories considering that we weren't really talking to you, don't ask, then Connor came out of the portal, oh yeah a guy named Holtz kidnapped Connor and took him and now he's 16, I think that's about it," Fred says cheerily like Wesley never left.

"Oh, okay," Wes says and sits on the couch next to Gunn and the start chatting.

"Your just going to accept that answer?" Angel asked incredulously, he didn't quite understand what was going on here and it was driving him up the wall.

"Well if the Light is here then I'm okay, she's a being of pure good, she can't feel hate or anger, but she can feel love, joy, pity, that's about the only thing close to anger she can feel pity, she protects people and sets events right, so yeah so long as the Lights here then I'm going to accept it," Wes said brightly to Angel then turned back to Gunn, "Did I miss anything good on TV?"

A/N: So I'm going to deal with Doyle and Spike coming back in the next chapter and also begin to set up Wes and Fred, and Connor and Luci, but you guys have to tell me what other pairs you want other wise I'm going to go with, Doyle and Cordy, Spike and Angel, and leave Gunn and Lorne alone, because I'm kicking Groo out, I don't like that guy, I mean he's a nice guy and everything but I just don't like him.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Many apologies my (most likely) two readers. I'm sorry it took so long to post things were unusually quiet and I seem to get the most done when I'm busy…weird huh?

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"So how are we doing so far?" Luci asked as she rest on Conner's doorway, inside he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"More than a little freaked out," Connor answered finding that he couldn't lie to Luci, maybe it was apart of her powers maybe it was just something slightly more…natural she had over him.

"Completely understandable, I mean think about how I felt when I found out I was the Light. That's something that I wasn't prepared to deal with at 15, getting all those memories but still having mine be real, and knowing what I had to do for people, leaving my mom behind…trust me you got it easy… then again I've never been in your particular situation so I can't say that for certain can I?" Luci said coming into the room and sitting on a chair.

"It's just so…I don't know what's real anymore…what did he teach me that was real, what was just a lie to get me to kill Angel. God when you're lied to about something that big, you've got to question everything you've been told. Even if ice cream exists it's just…" Connor said looking up at the ceiling again.

"I know what you mean…I really do, but I can tell you that ice cream does exist and it's amazing, how did Holtz know about ice cream?" Luci asked confused, something that didn't happen often, almost never.

"His time from the 21st century did teach him something," Connor said laughing.

"Damn, I should have known that shouldn't I? I am after all, all knowing," Luci said smiling as well loving to hear Connor laugh. "I'm going down stairs; think about what you want while I'm gone."

And with that Luci left Connor to think about his future in a new world, and decide all within the two minutes she'd be gone. Walking down the stairs she could hear shouting, that wasn't supposed to be happening just yet, but Connor seemed to be moving along the acceptance train quite nicely so, the time table shall be moved up.

"Hey guys what are we fighting over today?" Luci asked smiling, then suddenly not at the picture of Angel either trying to kill or kiss Spike.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"_Did I miss anything good on TV?" _

"Nope not really just people eating bugs and having sex with strangers for money," Gunn said mildly as he looked at Fred's very worried and pensive face.

"Hmm,"

Angel was now currently over the shock of his son coming back and was now onto the shock of having Doyle and Spike back.

"Doyle," Angel said trying to get into their conversation.

"Ah Angel, I see were starting to get over the shock, so how have you been…well I know how you've been with everything, but how have _you_ been?" Doyle asked good-naturedly leaning on the counter next to Spike who was smirking at the look on Angels face.

"I've been…well okay, you know some days and all," Angel smiled at his friend that had long been dead but was now suddenly looking him straight in the face.

"I'm going to go see Cordi," Doyle replies good naturedly sensing the moment that was about to come from the two.

"Spike," Angel said narrowing his eyes in confusion more than anger.

"Angel," Spike nodded good naturedly.

"Why did she bring you back?" Angel asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Something about destinies being intertwined," Spike said waving his hand dismissing what the all knowing being said.

"How come I don't trust that, that was all there was to it?" Angel said skeptically leaning on the counter.

"Because you're a wanker?" Spike ventured to the annoyance of Angel.

"God, why do you do that?" Angel ground out.

"Because I'm the only one that can?" Spike guessed cocking his head to one side.

After that Angel looked at Spike closely for a long time, such a long time that Spike almost squirmed under his gaze. When Angel finally did act no one even heard the footsteps on the stairs. He lunged at Spike pinning him to ground and began to assault him.


End file.
